Nine Months: Dean's Second, Third and Fourth Child
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Nine months until Dean's second baby is born. What happens along the way. [Dedicated to all people who have lost a sibling. Sequel to 'Nine Months: Dean's First Child'. No need to read the first to understand.]
1. First Month

**Title: **Nine Months: the Second Child – First Month

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** You might need some stitches because of laughter; you may also need tissues for fluff.

**Notes: **Enjoy the sequel of _Nine Months_! All you need to know to understand the story is Dean's wife is named Mackenzie and his son is named River. And there are nine chapters – like last time.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first month is Dean and Mackenzie sneaking around their son's naptime schedule.

It's Dean putting River down for a nap in his _blue_ room and walking into the kitchen where his wife _was_ baking cookies.

It's not finding her and turning around to search the house.

It's her standing right there in nothing but heels and sexy undergarments.

It's two hours later as he wonders how she manages to keep their sex life so good and how River seems to know just when to stay asleep.

The first month is Dean dropping River off at his Nana's house and coming home to help Mackenzie be a good Santa's elf and wrap presents.

It's finding the wrapping paper spread out, tape lying next to it. Ribbon, scissors, and bows on the table in neat rows – arranged by color. But no wife.

It's his adrenaline kicking in as he searches the house.

It's finding her sitting on the floor in River's bedroom against the crib which will soon become a bed because River wants a _big boy bed_. Mackenzie is holding River's teddy bear because no matter how old the boy is getting, he still wants a teddy named Freddy.

It's sitting next to her. _You scared me. I didn't know where you were._

And it's her simple answer that sends his adrenaline through the roof again. _I got a call from the doctor._

It's Dean's thoughts of: _when'd she go to the doctor's?_, but his simple question of: _What'd he say?_

The first month is her answer as she smiles. _He said I'm pregnant._

And it's Dean jumping on her, crushing Freddy between their bodies, as he whispers. _I'm gonna be a dad again._

The first month is her whisper back. _I have to go through labor again. I'm gonna kill you._

The first month is knowing that she's kidding and that she wants the baby just as much as he does._  
_


	2. Second Month

**Title: **Nine Months: The Second Child – Second Month

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Fluff and humor.

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The second month is deciding to tell the family together. 

It's inviting everyone for a dinner.

It's Mackenzie's brother not making it, but her sister and her brother-in-law and mother come.

It's Sammy and Alexandrine and their child attending.

It's both sides meeting for the second time – the first was at the wedding.

The second month is sitting down for dinner and enjoying.

It's bringing out dessert, but: _before we dig in, Mackenzie and I have something to say._

It's getting Kenzie's (Dean's nickname for her) brother on speaker phone because: _he should hear this too_.

The second month is Mackenzie holding Dean's hand and standing with him while their son plays with his cousin on the floor nearby.

It's starting a chain reaction with only a few words. _We're having another baby; I'm pregnant._

The second month is the chain reaction causing mayhem.

It's Mackenzie's sister and her husband announcing that: _we might as well tell you too. We're adopting twins from El Salvador. We get them around this time next year._

It's Mackenzie's brother telling everyone from the phone: _I'll throw my surprise out there too. I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me._

It's Kenzie's mother passing out from all the news.

The second month is Dean and Mackenzie's brother-in-law tending to Mackenzie's mother while Mackenzie and her sister stand together, comforting each other.

It's Mackenzie's brother on the phone shouting, _what's going on? What happened?,_ because he had been forgotten in the midst of all this.

It's Alexandrine telling Sam: _I might as well tell you now. I was thinking… maybe we could try for another child?_

It's Sam passing out and Dean and Mackenzie's brother-in-law having to deal with him too.

The second month is wondering why they didn't just tell everyone over the phone.


	3. Third Month

**Title: **Nine Months: The Second Child – Third Month

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Fluff and humor.

**Notes: **Just want to clear up the fact that Dean's family lives in Kansas while Sam's family has moved (from the last story) to just inside Colorado. They're about an hour away from each other.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The third month is getting the most beautiful ultrasounds. 

It's thinking about not wanting to know the sex, but deciding against it because of Mackenzie's comment: _Remember what happened last time?_

It's Dean's smooth talking reply: _Hey, at least we saved all those girl clothes. Now we won't need to buy them all again._

And it's her reminding him: _if it's a girl._ But knowing damn well that even if it's a girl, Dean will buy more clothes for their daughter. Because that's the kind of father he is: happy to give.

The third month is the doctor walking into the room and commenting: _well, it looks like you're far along, Mrs. Winchester._

It's her correcting the doctor, but still agreeing: _Only ending the first trimester, actually. But you're right: I've gained much more weight with the second child._

It's Dean being a smart ass: _Unlucky for me._

And it's one glare in his direction, causing him to shut up.

The third month is the doctor asking: _do twins run in the family?_

It's Mackenzie, not answering, but attempting to attack Dean from her place on the table. _Dean, you're going to die! Twins? Twins, Dean! Twins!_

It's Dean stepping back from the pregnant woman – out of arm's reach; because hell, he thought the hormones were bad last time? That was only with one child. Yet, he still answers _no, neither side._

It's the doctor soothing Mackenzie: _it was only a question, Mrs. Winchester. Just an observation. Let's take a look at the ultrasounds. We'll see if it is twins, alright?_

The third month is Mackenzie relaxing and agreeing as the ultrasound is done.

It's getting the photo and deciding – at the last minute – to not know the baby's sex.

The third month is Dean and Mackenzie walking outside after the appointment, his arm slung over her shoulders as he gives her a kiss on the forehead. Because, hell, she gives him the most beautiful children he could ever imagine.


	4. Fourth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: The Second Child – Fourth Month

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Major fluff!

**Notes: **Just remember that Dean absolutely thought that River was going to be a girl. Remember he even painted the room and brought the clothes? Lol.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The fourth month is thunder and rain and lightning all night. 

It's River being scared and sleeping in his parents' bed.

It's Dean on one side, Mackenzie on the other, and squashed between them is River and Freddy.

The fourth month is the innocent question at midnight. _Daddy?_

It's the answer. _Yeah, Riv? What's up, kid?_

It's the cutest little boy in the whole wide world asking one simple question. _Baby talk?_

It's needing clarification. _Can the baby talk? _A nod from the boy who can't be seen in the dark – only when the lighting goes off.

It's Mackenzie eavesdropping and answering for Dean. _No, but you can talk to the baby. Daddy used to talk to you when you were a baby. _And of course, she left out the part about Dean talking to his _daughter_, not his son. River wouldn't understand it anyway.

The fourth month is watching as lightning bolts run through the sky and thunder rumbles and rain hits the window with such a force that it thuds – but none of that matters because River is leaning his head against Mackenzie's baby bump and is listening. He's actually listening. For the baby.

It's Dean locking eyes with his wife and giving a smile because he knows what kind of big brother River will be. Just like he was.

The fourth month is the thunder booming, rain pelting, and lightning cracking – but none of that matters because they're listening to what their son tells his sibling. _Share Freddy?_

It's the baby kicking in response. A little _yes_.

The fourth month is River telling the baby one last thing. _Me love baby._


	5. Fifth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: The Second Child – Fifth Month

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Fluff and angst. All turns out well though.

**Notes: **Nope. Enjoy!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The fifth month is spring rolling around. 

It's Mackenzie taking River to the park while Dean is at work.

It's sitting on the bench next to another mother while their sons play on the jungle gym.

It's turning her head – for one second. _One _fucking _second._

The fifth month is River disappearing.

It's Mackenzie getting up in a cold sweat. _Where the hell is River?_

It's the other mother calling over her own son to keep him safe while she calls 911 for Mackenzie.

It's Mackenzie shouting until she goes hoarse: _River! River! River, where are you? Baby, answer me!_

The fifth month is the cops coming and searching for River.

It's finding him two blocks down the road with a man in his fifties, eating ice cream.

The fifth month is the phone call Dean thought he'd never get. _Dean, I need you at the park. Now. Something's happened to River.  
_

It's driving there so fast that he doesn't register any of the stop signs, yield signs, and red lights he ran.

The fifth month is crying into Dean's chest as a cop fills Dean in on what happened.

It's seconds later, as Dean is just about to cry himself, hearing a little voice. _Daddy! Mommy!_

The fifth month is River trying to run to his parents, but his parents getting to him first. _God, River._ It's Mackenzie almost smothering their son while Dean hugs both of them.

It's one single tear running down Dean's cheek. But no one sees.

The fifth month is the police bringing the kidnapper out to be identified because neighbors normally steal children that they know.

It's not knowing the man who looks at them as if he wants to steal their child again.

The fifth month is Mackenzie putting her son on the ground and walking straight up to the man, looking him in the eyes, and hitting him so hard she thinks she might have broke a finger.

It's Dean grabbing her before the police can and pushing her back.

It's the police relaxing a little, because their criminal isn't in any more danger of the parents. But they're wrong.

The fifth month is Dean stepping in front of his wife, making a fist, and hitting the man with all his might.

It's hearing the pleasing crack. But even that's not enough. Nothing is.

The fifth month is Dean and Mackenzie taking River home and spending three days with him – just as a family.

The fifth month is vowing to never go to the park again. And keeping good on their word.

* * *

Okay guys, gotta say that I almost cried! Sad chapter. But all turns out well.

Anyway, how many of you would like a nine months story for Alexandrine and Sam's children?

And, after this story (and Sam's nine months ones - if you want them), I was thinking about doing a seires of OneShots based on their family. As in a story having chapters full of OneShots. What do you think?

Review with answers please!


	6. Sixth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: The Second Child – Sixth Month

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope!

**Notes: **Nope!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sixth month is Alexandrine coming and throwing Mackenzie a baby shower.

It's everyone Mackenzie ever knew attending.

It's the shower going off without a hitch.

The sixth month is pink dresses and blue jumpers.

It's a new crib and numerous teddy bears (who are: _not Freddy_).

It's a jealous older sibling so Mackenzie lets River open all the presents.

The sixth month is Sam needing Alexandrine at home early because of their own child, so she leaves without cleaning up, apologies in her wake.

It's Mackenzie cleaning the rooms after everyone's gone.

It's nine o'clock, River sleeping, and still the house is a mess.

The sixth month is Dean telling his wife to go to bed – _you're pregnant; you shouldn't be doing this. Last month was stressful enough._

It's her thinking that was the sexiest thing in the world, telling your wife to relax while you took on the stress of cleaning.

The sixth month is her reaching over and pulling him close before kissing him.

It's him not resisting.

It's not having sex – because the sixth month and sex don't mix well – but making out on the middle of the living room floor among wrapping paper, cups, and plates.

The sixth month is wondering how she got so lucky with him.


	7. Seventh Month

**Title: **Nine Months: The Second Child – Seventh Month

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope!

**Notes: **Nope!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The seventh month is exhausting.

It's her running around after a two year old who doesn't know the meaning of naptime anymore.

It's Mackenzie visiting her mother constantly because she fell down the stairs a week ago.

It's helping Dean with his wardrobe because he got a promotion and now needs to wear nice clothes to work.

The seventh month is sleeping as long as Mackenzie can – but only getting shut eye until nine because of River.

It's dragging her feet and feeling so _down_.

The seventh month is Dean finally mentioning something to her. _You're tired lately. You okay?_

It's her saying _yes_ but Dean knows better, because his superwoman isn't her super-self lately.

The seventh month is Dean putting River in his car seat before going back inside the house and simply picking up a sleeping Mackenzie.

It's her not waking; she's so tired.

It's heading to the hospital without her knowing anything of it.

The seventh month is the doctor ordering strict _bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy_.

It's Mackenzie waking just in time to hear that.

The seventh month is Mackenzie grumbling about staying in one spot for two and half months.

It's Dean simply not caring. _You're my wife and there's our child. If the doctor says rest, guess what you're doing, sweetheart?_

And it's Mackenzie still showing she has spunk and answering in her special way. _You? Am I doing you?_

The seventh month is the eye roll and kiss on the cheek before he takes River so Mackenzie can sleep.

The seventh month is the beginning of a long hibernation.


	8. Eighth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: The Second Child – Eight Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight months is lying at home in bed because of the stinkin' doctor's orders.

It's waiting until Dean leaves for work one morning.

It's hearing River asking Dean the endless questions as they both walk out the door – Dean to work, River to his Nana's. _Why Mommy sleep? When baby here? Where Freddy? Me have doggie?_

Eight months is getting out of bed, if to just stretch her back and try to rid it of the back pain that she'd been having for the past day.

It's deciding the house is a mess and she needs to clean it. Because who else will?

It's sneaking into the kitchen and starting on the fridge – weeding out the old leftovers.

It's finishing the kitchen and starting with the bathroom and then the living room.

Eight months is a sharp pain in her side.

It's gasping and falling to the ground. And suddenly, she feels so… weak.

Eight months is feeling lucky as Dean walks in the house on his lunch break because he wanted to spend time alone with his wife.

It's hearing him call to her. _Kenz, I'm home! Brought lunch._

Eight months is weakly crying out. _In here._ And then the tears from the pain come out.

It's Dean rushing into the living room and his heart breaking slightly at the sight before him: his wife, crumpled up on the ground._ Kenzie, what's wrong?_

It's the eye roll even though the pain is horrible. _I'm trying to sleep, Dean. What do you think is wrong?_

The eighth month is 911 and hospitals again.

It's doctors and nurses and bleeding and x-rays. Yet no one seems to know what's wrong with his wife.

It's finally demanding to know what's wrong as he shoves the doctor against the wall. _What the hell is happening?!_

The eighth month is a horrible answer. _Mrs. Winchester, you were expecting triplets._

It's hating the sound of that answer. _What do you mean 'were'? I miscarried?_

The eighth month is another horrible answer. _One child has died. It'll be a stillborn. You're still expecting twins though. They're perfectly healthy._

It's crying on Dean's shoulder while still sitting in the hospital bed, because hell, it's a child that just died. Because she had to clean the freaking house.

The eighth month is his whispers in her ear as she sobs. _Don't you dare think this is your fault. You know it isn't, Kenzie. It's something that just happened. You couldn't help it; I couldn't help it._

It's calming down later, because though they've lost one, they still have River and the twins to worry about.

It's deciding not to tell River. He wouldn't know that there was supposed to be a third anyway.

The eighth month is finding Dean in the bathroom of the hospital room, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

It's realizing that this affected him too, so she collapses in his chest. _Dean, it's okay. You don't have to be strong for me. Baby, just please, please, don't blame yourself._

It's his reply: _she's gone. My baby's gone, Mackenzie. I can't get over that._

And it's hers: _Dean, we have three other children to look after. Don't forget this one; just remember her. And move on for the others._

The eighth month is a lot of decisions about the dead baby in her womb and the two live ones.

The eighth month is deciding that after this pregnancy, there will be no more children.


	9. Ninth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: The Second Child – Nine Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ninth month is Dean bringing River to visit his Momma in the hospital. 

It's walking into Mackenzie's room, River on his hip and lunch in his hand, but there's no one there.

It's a million thoughts in his mind at once: _Was she stolen? Something supernatural? Did something happen to the babies?_

The ninth month is rushing to the nurse's desk. _Where's my wife? Mackenzie Winchester; Room 201._

It's the small _oh_ forming on her lips as she calmly says: _let's bring your son to the day care center, sir._

The ninth month is River looking at his Daddy and wondering: _Daddy scared? Mommy have baby._

It's River leaning up and trying to whisper in his Daddy's ear and tell Daddy all about Mommy having those babies. But Dean pushes him down. _Not now, River._

The ninth month is River getting mad at his father after a few attempts of trying to tell him about those babies and screaming: _Mommy have babies!_

It's Dean suddenly knowing right where his wife is.

It's running down the hall and giving River to one of the nurses outside the delivery room before Dean heads inside.

The ninth month is her squeezing his hand. _God, what took you?_

It's his smile. _Well, I had to wait for River to tell me where you were. The kid can keep one hell of a secret._

The ninth month is sixteen minutes later as three children enter the world – even though one's dead.

It's Mackenzie and Dean looking at their stillborn. A boy. A baby boy.

It's snuggling the child and kissing his head before Dean names him. _Rain Winchester._

It's Rain Winchester. Born and died July 17, 2007. Buried in a few weeks.

The ninth month is naming their twin baby girls, both alive.

It's the oldest being named first as Dean snuggles her in his arms and kisses her forehead. _Pandora Winchester._

It's the youngest out of all three – Pandora, Rain, now this one – being named last as Mackenzie traces her daughter's small arm. _Patia Winchester._

Nine months is sitting in her hospital room.

It's Mackenzie holding the twin girls as Dean enters with River on his hip.

It's Dean walking toward the small cubicle for Rain. Dean wants his oldest to know there was another baby boy in the family even though they had decided against that before.

It's Dean telling River about Rain as Mackenzie listens. _Riv, this is Rain. He's your baby brother._ Dean keeps his emotions in check as he continues. _Rain died before he could meet us._

The ninth month is River leaning down and pressing his nose to Rain's lifeless one. River kisses his brother's forehead. _Baby pretty. Share Freddy._

It's: _River, Rain can't share Freddy. Rain's not alive._ But the boy doesn't listen and he puts Freddy in Rain's crib.

Nine months is Dean swearing he saw Rain smile a little. But the baby's still dead.

It's moving toward Mackenzie as River meets his other siblings, Mackenzie introducing them. _Baby, this is Pandora and Patia. Daddy, why don't you let him sit on the bed with me and the babies?_

It's Dean putting him on the bed and River scoots up to look at the infants. _Padera?_

It's Dean correcting: _Pandora. Pandora and Patia._

Nine months is River smiling. _Panny and Patty. My babies._

It's Mackenzie and Dean locking eyes with a smile. _What do you think, buddy?_

Nine months is River's simple answer. _Need more Freddies._

Nine months is knowing the world will be okay, because they have a family. Dean, Mackenzie, River, _Freddy_, Pandora, _Rain_, and Patia.

Nine months is bliss overcoming grief. And for once, Dean believes it should be like this forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the stories about Dean's children! 

Now off to start Sam's children. Sam's first child's story is up on my account! (Nine Months: Sam's First Child).

Thanks for reading! Now go read about Sammy!


End file.
